


Two Weeks Apart

by kamenhero25



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Chastity Device, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Letters, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenhero25/pseuds/kamenhero25
Summary: When Korra has a two week trip to the Fire Nation ahead of her, she convinces her lover to wear a special little present from her while she's gone.  Asami drastically underestimates just how devious Korra can be when she puts her minds to it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Please babe?  For my peace of mind.”

Asami gave her girlfriend a flat stare.  “You’re being ridiculous.  I thought you grew out of your jealous streak years ago.  Or do you not trust me?”

Korra shook her head.  “It’s not you I don’t trust.  It’s everyone else who’s always eying you that I don’t trust.”

Asami chuckled and slid her hands under Korra’s.  “The only person who I have eyes for is you.”

The Avatar put on her best pout, the one that she always used when she wanted something out of her girlfriend.  “Then there’s no reason why you can’t do it.  Please?  I won’t be able to focus on the conference if I’m constantly worrying about you.”

Asami sighed.  “You are…”

“Adorable?  Persuasive?  Incredibly sexy?”

“Exasperating,” Asami finished.  Korra just chuckled.  “But fine.  Tomorrow morning before you leave.”

Korra grinned and suddenly pulled her girlfriend into a deep kiss.  “Thanks babe.  You won’t regret it, I swear.”

\------------------------------

“Rise and shine sweetie.”

Asami groaned and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow.  “Why are you the one up early?  I don’t have to go to the office until nine today.”

Korra grinned.  “Yeah, but my airship leaves for the Fire Nation in twenty minutes.  And I have something special to leave you before I go, unless you forgot already.”

Asami sighed and resigned herself to not getting to sleep in on the one day she didn’t have to go in early.  “I hope you’re not expecting a morning quickie after you woke me up.”

Korra laughed.  “I don’t think our quickies are ever quick.”  She planted a quick peck on Asami’s lips.  “But I do need your pants off for this.”

“I’ve heard that one before,” Asami deadpanned.  But she still reached down and slid her silky pajama bottoms off.  Maybe if she got this over with fast enough, she could get back to sleep for an hour or two.

Korra was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet as she brought out a polished wooden box.  Honestly, what was she so excited about?  “Don’t worry.  I got the best model you can get.  You won’t even be able to feel it by tomorrow.”

Asami watched as Korra pulled out the shining metal chastity belt.  It was made of polished steel and lined with what looked like a coating of smooth black rubber, and actually fairly simple looking for the best model on the market.  If it wasn’t made of metal, it could have passed for a pair of panties, save for the hole in the back.  “That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Korra said cheerfully.  “Want to know what my favorite part is?”  Asami had a feeling she was going to find out anyway, but she still nodded.  “Let me start getting you nice and locked up and I’ll tell you.”

“Now you’re just being mysterious on purpose.”  Asami spread her legs and let Korra climb between them, another common sight in their bed.

The Avatar smiled as she carefully slid the belt up her lover’s legs, making sure that it fit properly against her body as she got it positioned over Asami’s pussy.  She couldn’t help one little kiss on the soft pink lips before she pulled the metal covering up, drawing a little gasp from her lover.  “My favorite part is that there’s no lock on this lovely little device.”

One of Asami’s eyebrows popped up.  “Doesn’t that defeat the entire point?”

“Nope,” Korra said.  “See this.”  She pointed to the sides where the rubber had needed to stretch to pull up over Asami’s thighs before it had snapped tight against her waist.  Now that Asami took a closer look, she could seem small bulges in the metal.  “The metal here is designed for a bender to stretch.  Like so.”  She ran her fingers over the bumps, pulling the metal out like clay and merging it with the other half of the belt to it merged into one piece.  “Once both sides are done, the only way out is with a metal bender’s help.  Pretty neat, right?”

Asami wasn’t entirely sure she liked that last bit.  She could pick a lock if she really needed to, but she really didn’t want to have to go to Chief Beifong and beg to have her chastity belt taken off.  “It’s creative, I’ll give them that.”

“Aw, no need to pout.”  Korra crawled on top of her and gave her another kiss, this one soft and sweet.  “It’s completely safe.”

Asami chuckled.  “I’m sure it is.  Now get moving before you miss your ship and Tenzin calls to chew us both out for getting distracted.”

\------------------------------

Three days after Korra left, Asami was quickly discovering that her first impressions were for the most part correct.  Aside from the slight added weight, wear the belt was little worse than wearing a second pair of panties.  Admittedly, they were a pair that she couldn’t take off alone, but she hadn’t found a particular reason to need them off yet.  Korra had made sure to get a belt that was padded and comfortable on the inside and not so tight as to pinch when she was on the move for the day.  And Korra had made such a fuss about putting it on too.

She absently stretched as she climbed out of her car and head into the house.  After a long day, she just wanted to take a break and relax.  It wasn’t quite the same without her personal Avatar pillow to curl up next to, but a nice book with a cup of tea was almost as good.  She kicked off her boots and made a beeline for the library, only to find a letter sitting by her favorite armchair already.  Curious, she glanced at the address written on the front.

_To: Asami Sato, Republic City_

_From: Avatar Korra, Capital Palace, Fire Nation_

A small smile came to her lips as she sat down.  It seemed that Korra had meant it when she’d promised to write as often as possible.  She slit the top open and pulled the folded paper out before she settled in to read her lover’s message.

_Dear Asami,_

The engineer’s smile broadened a little.  Korra’s handwriting was actually fairly nice.  She must have put some serious effort into her letter.

_The ride out to the capital was so boring, but Tenzin says that a good thing.  I suppose he’s not entirely wrong.  No trouble means there’s nothing big shaking up the world right now.  But it also means that I only get called out for this diplomatic stuff anymore.  I like to think I’m getting at least a little better at it._

That managed to get a little chuckle.

_But I don’t have to worry about that quite yet.  I’m writing this from the extremely extravagant rooms I’ve been given in the palace the night after I arrived.  All the negotiations and diplomacy stuff doesn’t start until tomorrow (or today or yesterday, depending on when you get this letter), so I’ve got the whole evening to myself.  I wish you were here.  The bed’s more than big enough for two and I miss having my favorite girl to cuddle with._

And that made her laugh outright.  They were still on the same page even when they were half a world apart.

_Curling up on the silk sheets isn’t as much fun when I don’t have my girlfriend to spoon at the same time.  I miss the smell of your hair and the feel of your body next to mine.  Do you miss that too?  The feeling of me pressed against your back and the warm breath on your neck?_

She did miss that, very much.  And the feeling of Korra’s arms around her stomach while she was drifting off to sleep.

_I spent a while just lying in bed thinking about what I’d do if I was with you.  About how I could reach around and fondle your breasts.  And do that little thing you like where I tweak your nipples and make you moan and squirm.  I love the way you blush when I do that._

Asami definitely blushed at that.  Trust Korra to turn a romantic gesture tawdry.  She licked her lips, remembering the feeling of Korra’s hands on her bosom.  She hurriedly rushed over to the door and locked it to make sure she had some privacy before she returned to her chair.  One hand held the letter up to read while the other slid inside her jacket, slowly massaging her right breast.  She could feel her nipples hardening and her breathe quicken a little as she teased herself.

_I could trail my hands down your body, tease you all the way down and make sure you’re soaked before I even get to touch you._

Asami gasped and a little moan escaped her lips as her hand moved lower, teasing across her stomach and tracing little circles over her skin.  She missed being able to trace Korra’s abs.  The feeling of the hard, toned muscle under her soft skin was incredible.

_All the way down until my hands are on that wet, burning cunt of yours.  Then I can tease and play with it to my heart’s content.  Maybe stroke your clit with one finger, just tease it enough to get you begging before drive you wild with my fingers in your pussy._

Asami moaned louder this time, her restrain slipping away as she felt her core heating up.  Her fingers slid into her pants… only to meet cold, unrelenting metal.  She snapped out of the aroused haze like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her.  “Spirits damn it,” she groaned, her fingers rubbing uselessly against the smooth metal surface of the chastity belt.  She shook herself and grabbed her tea, hoping the sweet herbal mixture would help calm her racing heart.  A full cup and many deep breaths later, the burning heat inside her had died down to tolerable, but rather frustrating, warmth that she figured she was only going to get rid of with a very cold bath.  She was almost reluctant to pick up the letter again.

_Whoa, I think that got a little away from me.  Still, good dreams for me tonight.  I can’t wait for this to be over so I can be back with you again._

_Love, Korra_

Asami groaned as she set the letter down and looked at her empty cup.  Perhaps another before she tried to freeze the needy arousal out before bed.

\------------------------------

Korra wasn’t the only one with good dreams that night, but they were tempered by Asami’s inability to do anything about them, leaving her to wake up feeling hot and bothered without any recourse.  A little gnarl of suspicion gnawed at her as she got ready for the day, suddenly intensely aware of the metal plate covering her damp sex.  What if Korra had planned this?  It seemed more… devious that Korra liked, but it was possible.  She calmed herself enough to write Korra a return letter over breakfast and have it sent out with the next mail ship.  Hopefully it would be there by the next day.

Asami managed to clear her head with a long day of tinkering and working through some of the new products from Future Industries.  Nothing got her mind out of the gutter like filling it with technical diagrams and paperwork.  So, so much paperwork.  The next few days were a flurry of signing things, testing things, and generally making herself as busy as possible so she didn’t think about her girlfriend, who was likely also making herself as busy as possible trying to make peace and keep people happy and whatever else the Avatar had to do this month.

Asami almost managed to surprise herself when the next letter from Korra arrived at the end of their first week apart.  Almost.  She brought the entire teapot with her and locked the door before before she settled in to her comfy chair to open up the next message.

_Dear Asami,_

_I hate politics.  There’s far too much complicated double talk and backroom dealing and far too little just being straight with people.  Would it really hurt anyone if people just said what they wanted and then talked about how they could compromise?  I could have been done with this in a few days and be back to you by now.  At least you get to have fun, working on your new cars or whatever other fun toys you’re playing with.  And at least the food is good.  I guess there are worse ways to butter someone up than Fire Nation style giant shrimp._

Asami chuckled and relaxed a little.  Maybe Korra would give her a break.

_I sometimes forget how similar Water Tribe and Fire Nation food can be.  I guess there’s only so many ways to make seafood before you start to notice similarities.  I never thought I’d get nostalgic over stewed sea prunes.  But the best part has to be the deserts.  I really need to watch it at these things.  Otherwise I’m going to start getting out of shape really fast._

Asami laughed.  It certainly wouldn’t do to have the Avatar out of shape.

_They’re not as sweet as your lips though._

Oh, there was the other shoe she was waiting for.

_No delicious puddings or fancy cakes could ever match the sweetness of your kisses.  Or the soft, luscious feeling of your lips on mine.  And they definitely can’t compare to the way you lean your head back when I kiss your neck, like you’re begging me to do it again._

Asami managed to only turn mildly pink instead of going straight to flaming red.  Asami Sato did not beg for anything, especially not in bed.

_It’s so hot when I can feel your heartbeat in your neck with every kiss and how it speeds up just a little every time I make you moan with pleasure.  It might be my second favorite part of using my mouth on that lovely body of yours.  The third favorite has to be when I plant little kisses straight down your body and all over those lovely breasts of yours._

Asami felt herself beginning to heat up again and her hands slowly squeezed her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers through her shirt.  Part of her knew that she should set the letter down now before she spent another night frustrated and horny.  Another part of her was very interested in what else Korra would do to her if she was with her right now.

_I bet you can guess what my favorite part is.  My favorite part is when I kiss straight down your tight little tummy and slid down between your legs so I can lick that delicious, dripping pussy.  I could eat you for hours, just savoring your taste while you cum on my tongue again and again.  Or maybe holding you in Yin and Yang and just going at each other until neither of us can even move enough to do more than cuddle and pass out._

Asami gasped softly.  Her hands ran along her side and down over the curve of her hips and she bit her lip to force down a small moan.  Maybe she was going to need to start reading these in her room instead of the library so she could strip down properly.  Not that it would help much.

_Maybe I shouldn’t write these before bed.  That’s when I’m always missing you the most._

_Lots of love, Korra_

Asami groaned.  She could feel her pussy throbbing with need under the belt and her juices pooling against her skin.  What she wouldn’t do just to be able to touch herself right now…  She forced herself to stop teasing herself before she started trying to rub the front of the belt again and collapsed back into the chair.  How was she going to survive another week of this?

\------------------------------

The answer turned out to be a nightly cold bath and trying some of the meditation exercises that she’d learned from spending so much time around the Air Temple.  Relaxing alone in the evening at least helped her push down the desires that were starting to creep in to her head while she was trying to get her work done.  It was harder to shake off the first letter than the second, and the need was starting to take its toll.

When she came back home halfway through the week, she found a third letter waiting for her.  Her breath caught in her throat as the memory of the last two letters came flooding back and she hurried to the bedroom for a little privacy.  Her jacket was tossed carelessly on the floor and her boots and pants soon joined it.  Her shirt and socks followed, leaving her with just her bra and panties, along with the accursed belt.  She threw herself onto the bed, sprawling out on the silk sheets before she tore the letter open to see Korra’s next tease.

_My dear Asami,_

_I think I’m finally getting the hang of this politics stuff.  They worked out most of the details of the new trade agreements the day your last reply showed up.  Firelord Izumi said that I’m doing much better than she thought I would be.  I bet you didn’t know I was paying attention to all of your talks about economics.  I know I’m mostly just here to look nice and make sure everyone plays fair, but at least I kind of know what they’re talking about._

Asami chuckled.  Korra was never going to be a business mogul, but it made her irrationally happy that her lover was at least paying attention.

_But enough of the boring stuff.  Since we’re finally almost done with this whole mess, I got to take the entire afternoon off.  And that meant I had more than enough time to head down to the beach.  I’ve heard that Ember Island is much nicer, but the beaches off the Capital are pretty nice.  Next time you have a vacation, we should come out here together.  You need to take a break every once in a while too.  And I’d get to see you in a bikini._

Asami chuckled a second time.  It seemed like Korra had been in a good mood while she was writing at least.

_Or maybe you can rent us a private beach so we don’t have to worry about silly things like swimsuits.  That way there wouldn’t be anything in the way to cause tan lines.  Well, on you at least.  I don’t tan very much.  And I’d be happy to help you with your suntan oil.  I know I could get you going by the time I was done with your back.  You crumple like paper when I give you a massage._

Korra did give good massages.  Her hands were firm, but never painful as they worked down Asami’s back.  They’d never done a warm oil massage though.  Asami hadn’t had that kind of pampering since the last time she’d been to a spa.  She sighed and rubbed her neck, absently rolling it to loosen up a little.  Maybe they needed to take more than one vacation in the future.

_Remember the feeling of my hands down your back?  And how you moan when I hit a big knot?  You look so relaxed like that.  Especially when you start moaning and asking for more as I get lower and lower.  By the time I hit that tight ass, you’re already ready for me to take you.  But I could just squeeze that ass all day.  It’s way too perfect.  Maybe bury my face in there and lick those cheeks like and ice cream cone and kiss that tight little hole._

“You dirty bitch,” Asami muttered.  She peeled away her panties before they got too damp and tossed her bra aside.  Korra didn’t play with her backdoor all that often, but whenever she did it felt so… filthy.  Filthy and exciting.  She reached back, grabbing her ass with her free hand and squeezing.  At least she could do that.

_Spirits, I could eat your ass all day.  Well, maybe not all day.  It would probably get uncomfortable to lie in the sand all day.  And at some point you’d have to return the favor._

Oh yes she would.  Just like she was going to return the favor very enthusiastically once Korra made it home.  Right after Korra had finished giving her the two weeks’ worth of orgasms that she owed her after this.  She slid her fingers into the small gap in the back of her belt, teasing her fingers around the tight puckered hole.

_If we needed some privacy, I could always make us a sand castle to hide in.  Or maybe a bubble underwater.  You know, for someone who’s dating a water bender, we really don’t make good use of that.  I’ll have to fix that once I get home.  Maybe a little time apart was a good idea.  It’s giving me all sorts of ideas to make it up to you once I’m back._

Asami moaned, biting her lip stopping for a moment to suck her fingers wet before slowly beginning to push her middle finger into her ass.  “You better,” she groaned as if Korra could hear her.  “I need you so bad…”  She slowly pushed her finger in until the last knuckle slid past her tight ring and she slowly pumped it in and out.  A gentle, pleasant feeling pulsed through her body, but it just wasn’t enough.  She added a second finger, feeling her ass stretching as she forced them inside.  The small hint of pain just added fuel to the fire as she fingered her ass, feeling her pussy pulsing under the cold metal.  She groaned again, her hips jerking reflexively as if it would somehow let her touch her throbbing clit just once and reach the peak her body ached for.

It took a great deal of effort to stop herself.  With one more moan, she pulled her fingers free and collapsed back onto the bed, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and panting heavily.  She was so close, but it just wasn’t enough.  She lay there for several long minutes, staring at the ceiling while she waited for her heart to slow and the fire in her chest to die down enough to focus again.  Finally, she picked up the letter again and looked at the ending.

_I think I need to take a little alone time before bed.  Hopefully by the time I’d be ready to send another letter, I’ll be there to see you in person._

_All my love, Korra_

Asami groaned and buried her face in her pillow.  “Spirits, I hope so,” she muttered.  “Hurry home.  I need you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Asami was waiting at the landing field when Korra’s airship came into dock.  She was the picture of calm and composure, mainly to hide the fact that she was debating whether she should slap Korra or not.  Her fingers drummed absently against her bicep as the boarding ramp rolled down and the Avatar hopped down the ramp.  Her smile widened when she saw her girlfriend standing just ahead of her.  “Hey ‘Sami!”  She waved with her free hand then dropped her bag to pull her girlfriend into a tight hug.  “I missed you.”

“I’m sure you did,” Asami muttered, but she still returned the hug.  “Your letters were very thorough in describing how much you missed me.”

Korra chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.  “I’m glad I made an impression.”  She ran a hand over Asami’s waist, two fingers tracing the line of the belt under her clothes.  “I hope it didn’t make you too lonely.”

“You are a sneaky, manipulative…”

Korra laughed again and silenced her with another kiss.  “At home, babe.”

Asami bit her lip as the kiss sent a bolt of excitement through her body.  “My car’s out front.”

Korra picked up her suitcase again.  “Lead the way.”

\------------------------------

The instant to door of the estate closed behind them, Korra’s bag hit the floor again and she grabbed Asami around the waist.  Asami yelped as her girlfriend pushed her roughly against the wall.  Her lips parted reflexively as Korra’s mouth met hers.  Her kiss was deep and hungry, and a little growl escaped the Avatar’s throat as she claimed her lips.

“Fuck,” Asami groaned, her hands clawing at Korra’s clothes.  Heat surged through her body, making her tingle straight down to her toes.  “Korra…”

“I’ve been waiting for this,” Korra murmured.  Her mouth moved down, latching on to Asami’s neck and leaving a pale love bite on her skin.  “I got myself off every night thinking about how much you needed me to fuck you.”

“You are a sneak, dirty-minded, torturous bitch,” Asami moaned.  “And you’re going to pay me back for every single orgasm you had that I didn’t.”

“All you had to do was ask.”  Korra promptly swept Asami up into her arms.

Asami giggled.  “What are you doing?”

“Carrying you up to the bedroom so I can ravage you,” Korra said as she carried her down the hall.  “Unless you want to fuck in the hall where someone can walk in on us.”

“I gave the staff the day off,” Asami said.  “I knew we were going to get _loud_.”

Korra laughed as she pushed open the bedroom door and set her lover back down.  “I’ll have to make sure I live up to your expectations.”  She grinned.  “But first…”  She pulled her shirt up over her head, tossing it aside.  “Why don’t you give me a little show?”

Asami licked her lips and began to strip, moving as slowly as she could.  She popped each button on her jacket with an exaggerated flick before letting it slide off over her shoulders.  She stepped out of her boots and kicked them aside before slowly walking toward the bed.  Her fingers worked down her shirt, unfastening the buttons one by one to reveal more and more of her skin.  She let the top hang open, showing the line of skin from her neck, down to her waist.

“That’s what I’m talking about.”  Korra smiled as her pants and boots joined her shirt on the ground, leaving her with just her underwear.  One hand ran slowly over her breasts as she teased herself to Asami’s display.

Asami smirked.  Then she slowly turned as she unbuckled her belt, showing off the curve of her hips.  She bent at the waist as she slid her panties down slowly, giving Korra plenty of time to admire her ass before she stood up again.  One hand popped the clasp on her bra, letting it drop to the floor before she turned back to her lover.

Korra whistled softly.  “Someone’s excited,” she teased, taking Asami’s hand and pulling her down onto her lap.  Her other hand ran over Asami’s breasts, drawing a gasp as they ran over her nipples.  “Did you miss me that much?”

Asami bit her lip and fought back another moan.  “Who… whose fault is that?” she gasped.

Korra grinned as she pinched Asami’s nipples, forcing the moan from her lips.  “I know exactly why you’re so needy,” she purred.  “But I want to hear you say it.”  Her finger tips circled around her lover’s rock hard nipples, teasing the hard little points and making Asami mewl.

“I… I’m needy…”  Asami moaned again as Korra tugged her nipples again.  “I’m needy because you’ve been teasing me for two weeks.”

“That’s right,” Korra said, leaning in to nibble on the other side of Asami’s neck and leave another mark on her skin.  “And how have I been teasing you?”  Her hands went lower, running over Asami’s stomach.

“Y… you… you locked my pussy away in a chastity belt.”  Asami’s hips jerked against Korra’s fingers as they brushed the hem of her panties.

Korra chuckled.  “That’s right~” Her hand slid between Asami’s legs, running over the front of her panties.  Asami groaned as the touch only gave her the slight pressure of Korra pressing the belt against her skin.  “But you know, it’s not really _your_ pussy.”

Asami jumped and felt a chill run down her spine.  “What?”

“I’m the only one who can let the pretty little pussy here free.  And since I have the key, that makes it _my_ pussy.”  Korra pressed harder, rubbing her fingers over the belt like she could be rubbing Asami’s dripping slit.

“Yesss,” Asami moaned, her hips bucking again.  “My pussy is all yours.”

Korra smacked her ass playfully.  “That’s right,” she murmured, leaning in close so she was whispering right in her girlfriend’s ear.  “Does my pussy need to cum?  Or does it want to stay locked up for a little while longer.”

“Noooo,” Asami moaned, her hips now moving in rhythm with Korra’s teasing strokes.  “I need to cum.”

“I don’t know babe.  You don’t seem all that worked up to me.  Maybe I should wait a few hours and see if you really need it after you do me a few times with your mouth.”  Her other hand slid along the curve of Asami’s body, moving up to cup her breast and fondle the soft flesh.

A low, desperate whimper rose in Asami’s throat.  “Please,” she begged.  “Please, your pussy needs to cum.  Please!”

“That’s more like it.”  Korra’s fingers hooked over Asami’s waistband and yanked her panties down, leaving Asami with nothing but the belt covering her body.  “Lay back and I’ll take care of you.”

Asami nodded, not able to find her voice as she lay back on the silk sheets.  She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning as Korra crawled between her legs and _very_ slowly bent the metal of the belt away, releasing its tight hold around her hips.  She sagged with relief as Korra pulled the belt down, letting the cold air hit her wetness.  “Korra… please…”

Korra just smiled and planted a soft kiss on Asami’s thigh.  “I’m right here,” she murmured.  “And I’m going to take care of all that built up lust for you, sweetie.”  She kissed a little higher then higher again, pressing her lips right in the middle of her lover’s pussy.  Asami let out a loud groan of pleasure and jerked, her pussy twitching from the sudden contact.  Korra’s smile grew as she ran her tongue over her pussy, slowly tracing every fold and flicking the tip against Asami’s throbbing clit.

Asami nearly came on the spot as her lover’s tongue circled her swollen bud.  “Korra!”

“It’s okay baby,” Korra cooed.  “Don’t hold back.  I want to see you cum.  And cum, and cum.  I’m guarantee you’re going to have more than one before I’m done with you.”  She ran her tongue around Asami’s clit again, stroking it firmly with the tip of her tongue.

That was all Asami needed to topple over the edge.  She screamed as her climax hit her, overwhelming her senses after two weeks without so much as a touch and set off all of her nerve endings like she’d been hit by a lightning bolt.  Her hands clawed at the bed and her back arched as Korra continued to relentlessly tongue her clit. Finally, she slumped back, tingling in the aftermath of her drawn out climax.

And still Korra didn’t even slow down.

Asami moaned again as two of the Avatar’s fingers spread her pussy open, allowing her tongue to dive deep inside her soaked pussy.  “Korra.  Korra, please!”  Korra looked up at her with a smirk and drove her tongue in deeper, Asami’s pleading only driving her to keep attacking the pussy in front of her.  Her tongue probed deeper and deeper, licking and sucking at her lips.  Asami moaned and bucked against her, her already sensitive pussy throbbing from the continued stimulation.  “I… I’m…”  She screamed and her eyes rolled back in her head as the second orgasm hit, even harder than the first.  Her whole body seemed to tense up for a moment as the pleasure surged through her.

Korra’s tongue pushed in as deep as she could manage, driving Asami’s orgasm on as long as she could until the raven-haired young woman finally collapsed back on the bed, covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  “Mmmm, that’s a good start,” Korra said, crawling up so she was leaning over her lover’s body.  “I think I owe you… twelve more?”

Asami groaned, laying back and closing her eyes for a moment.  “Did you get off to the thought of me horny and frustrated _every_ night?”

“Yup,” Korra said with a glowing smile.  “Do you want me to get the strap-on first?  Or should we get a bath and I can show you some of those water bending tricks I came up with while I was at the beach?”

Asami looked up into her girlfriend’s eyes, then pulled her closer and pushed their lips together in a deep kiss.  “Strap-on, then we can see how many orgasms you can give me before we’re too pruned to stay in the tub.”


End file.
